The Bellhop
by Slowly Going Crazy
Summary: Ted's first night on the job. What could go wrong?
1. Scene 1

This is a good thing to use for theater class. It will have 4 scenes in all. Just hang tight.

* * *

Scene 1: How It Happened

Ted's Mother: (crying) I can't believe our son has graduated middle school. I thought this day would never come in the 20 years of his life.

Ted: I did it! I graduated from Bellboy School!

Ted's Father: Now, my son, you are an honorary bellhop! Here is your honorary BEEP hat.

Ted: My what?

Ted's Father: (putting the hat on Ted) Your honorary BEEP hat.

Audience: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ted: What the BEEP is going on. (Thinking) Wait, I didn't say BEEP!

(Ted woke up in his bed and the phone was ringing "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!")

Ted: (answering the phone) Hello?

Person on the other line: Hello Ted, since you're 21 and graduated from bellboy school.

Ted: You are…

Person on the other line: I am the manager of the hotel Scissaro, and I'm wondering if…

Ted: I'll take the job!


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2: The Manager

(Ted went to room 12 to talk to the manager about the Bellhop job.)

Manager's Wife: (In the room) You never clean the dishes or wash clothes!

Manager: That's women's work!

Manager's Wife: That's it I've had it! (Opened the door and ran into Ted) Hello, and you are?

Ted: I'm Ted, the bellhop

Manager: I thought you were leaving!

(The Manager's Wife left, as the Manager walked up to the door)

Manager: Who the heck are you

Ted: I'm Ted, the bellhop

Manager: Oh, the new kid. I'm your Manager. Now bow to me.

(Ted kneeled)

Manager: lower!

(Ted got lower)

Manager: LOWER!

(Ted was now on the floor)

Manager: Now, kiss my feet!

Ted: (twitching as he looked at the Manager's fungus filled feet) Do I really need to, sir.

Manager: Nah, I was kidding about the last part. Anywise, follow me.

(They went to the front desk, and the Manager showed Ted the phone system.)

Manager: This is where you'll spend your j-o-b. (One of the lights started beeping) Are you going to get that?

(Ted answered the phone and the manager went back to the room.

The manager got a gun and a cup of fake blood. He put the fake blood all over him and fell asleep on the bed. An hour later, Ted walked in. He took the gun out of the Manager's bloody hand, and the Manager's hand moved.)

Ted: Ha-ta-ta!

(Ted ran out of the room, and down the hall. He paused when he saw the Manager's wife, turned around, and ran back into the room.)

Ted: (slapping the manager) Wake up! WAKE UP!

(The manager's wife entered the room, looked at her husband, then Ted, then the gun in Ted's hand, and then the manager again)

Manager's Wife: You- YOU'RE FIRED! (Ran to the manager) I'm sorry for everything I said.

Manager: Me too, babe.

Manager's Wife: You! YOU! YOU HORRIBLE-

(Ted slid along the wall, past the flying plates, and out the door)


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3: The Heiress

(The girl walked up to the desk and rang the bell)

Ted: Ello madam, are you here to get a room?

Heiress: Yes, and I'm here to see my grandpa.

Ted: And your grandpa's in…

Heiress: Room 88. Oh, I want the highest priced room you have.

Ted: Are you positive that your grandpa is in that room, because that room is full of annoying kids!

Heiress: You're dillutional.

Ted: I'm sorry, madam, but the pricy room is taken…room 317 is open though.

Heiress: Whatever, just give me a room.

(Ted grabbed the bags and helped her to her room. They stood in the room in silence until.)

Heiress: Well, what are you waiting for?

Ted: …A tip madam.

Heiress: How about I give you this!

(The Heiress grabbed Ted and threw him out the door. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a letter)

Grandpa's voice: (as the Heiress reads) Dear granddaughter, COUGH! COUGH! I'm almost dead, but still holding on. Once I die I'll give you my $1,000,000 fourtune. COUGH! Love, COUGH! COUGH! Your grandpa.

Heiress: (putting the letter back and picking up a needle) He won't still be holding on once I'm done with him!

(The phone rings…)

Heiress: (answering the phone) Hello…No, I don't have any knives in my room…I'm an heiress to my grandpas fortune…He's in room 88…Bye… (hangs up the phone) Stupid kids, they have too many questions!

(The Heiress walks to her suitcase and pulls out a videotape. She puts it into the VCR.)

Host on tape: Welcome to 10 way to kill someone without leaving evidence.

(After a while, there was a knock on the door.)

Heiress: Who the freak are you!

(The girl takes the Heiress away. A few minutes later, Ted comes into the now empty room. He turns around angrily and leaves the room)


	4. Scene 4

Scene 4: The Dead Grandpa

(The front desk's phone rang. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!)

Ted: (answering the phone) Hello, room service.

Person on the other line: Would you like a tip?

Ted: (eye's sparkling) A tip!

(The man hung up the phone in room 88, and turned to his kids.)

Man (Step Father): (Sneering) Now children…your mother and me are going out. Don't mess up the room, sneak out of the room, and most importantly…BEHAVE!

Children: (smiling) Yes father.

Mother: (coming out of the bathroom) Are you ready dear?

Step Father: Yes, sugah! (Walked to the door and opened it) Who the freak are you?

Ted: I'm the bellhop, sir.

Step Father: Good you're here. Would you like to make $100?

Ted: By doing what.

Step Father: Take care of my kids while we are gone, and make sure they are in bed by ten. Oh, and what's your name. (ripped off Ted's nametag) …Ted…(tossed the nametag to the triplets on the bed) Dial one and ask for Ted, if you need anything.

(The triplets smiled until their Step Father tuned around, then they glared at Ted. Step Father tuned back around and they smiled again.)

Step Father: Behave! (Walks out of the room with Mother, and slams the door.)

Ted: I am very, VERY busy today, so don't call me every second for a glass of water.

Triplet One (T-one): Our dad said we could call you if we need ANYTHING, so we will.

(Ted glares, slowly turns around, and leaves the room. T-one turns on the TV and starts watching cartoons with T-two and T-three.)

T- two: (breaths in) What's that horrible smell!

T-three: Sorry, it was me!

T-one: (sniffing around the room) It can't be you. Yours kills! (opens a drawer and finds a knife. Picks up the knife and walks to the phone) Hey give me a number.

T-three: 3-1-7.

(T-one dials the number)

Heiress: Hello?

T-one: Hi, do you have any knives in your room?

Heiress: No, I don't have any knives in my room.

T-one: Who is this?

Heiress: I'm an heiress to my grandpa's fortune.

T-one: Where's your grandpa?

Heiress: He's in room 88.

(T-two and T-three sniffed the ground, found a loose floorboard, lifted up the floorboard, and started screaming.)

T-one: Got to go, bye

Heiress: Bye.

(T-one hung up the phone and ran over to the commotion. T-one saw a dead man under the floorboards, T-three holding one of his arms and yelling 'Hi, I'm Mr. Dead Guy. Who are you,' and T-two screaming. She ran back to the phone and called Ted.)

Ted: What!

T-one: Ted! There's a dead man in my room!

Ted: A what!

T-one: A dead man! Stop playing with his arm! I got to go, bye. (hung up the phone and walked to the door.)

T-three: (still playing with the body) Where are you going little lady?

(T-one left the room)

T-two: Cover it up! (T-three put the board over it again) Thank you.

Ted: (entering the room) Didn't I tell you! Where's your sister?

T-two: I don't know…

(Ted left the room. Then, T-one entered the room with Heiress tied to a chair.)

T-one: Give me the money.

Heiress: It's my fortune.

T-one: Give it to me.

(T-one held up the knife and Ted came into the room)

Ted: What the freak are you doing!

T-one: I just want the money.

Ted: Money for what?

T-three: Look!

(T-three lifted up the floorboard, T-two started screaming again, and Ted ran to the phone.)

Ted: Police! There's a dead twit under the floorboards!

Heiress: Don't call him that!

Ted: He's under the floorboards in the hotel…A dead twit!

Heiress: Stop calling him that!

(The Heiress grabbed the knife out of T-one's hand, cut herself free, and stabbed Ted in the leg.)

Ted: (dropping the phone) F#$

(Ted hopped around the room, and knocked over the TV putting the room aflame. Heiress and T-one still argued. T-two pulled the knife out of Ted's leg. T-three started playing with the body again. Then, the door opened.)

Step Father: (dropping the drunken wife to the floor at the sight of the commotion) Did they misbehave?


End file.
